Once A Thief Always A Thief
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Arc has been a thief since he could crawl. So when he went to Astoria he slowly stopped being a thief but the calling always came to him. Somtimes he can control it other times he can't. Will Arc get caught taking the wrong thing from the wrong person? If so what will happen to Arc and can Arc get out of it? Only one way to find out.


I Don't own, work for know anyone who dose own, and or works for Nick and Nick's Knight Squad in anyway. First off if you have gave me a request I'm still in the presses on doing them. I just thought write a story here and there that comes to me while working on your guys requests. Also I'm surprised that no one has written a M rated KS story yet. Guess I be the first or maybe I'm second depending on if someone posted it a few sec-minuet(s) while I was filling out the form to be posted. Well I wasted enough time on with the story.

* * *

Arc had a craving to steel again. After all it is in his blood and the fact generations of his family where thefts as well. However Arc now calls it borrowing from time to time. It all depends on what he was taking. So at the dead of night Arc snuck out to plan on borrow something from his friend Ciara who happened to be the Princess of Astoria in a decize thanks to a magical ring that pixies made. Arc manged to get into Angelica's room as he whispered his catchphrase. As he was looking around to find something to borrow he heard a noise. To him it sounded like moaning. He looked carefully to see Ciara in her bed but the sheets where moving. At first Ark thought it was some kind of monster that got in her bed causing her moaning, but that idea went out the window on what he heard next.

"Oh that's it right there. Give it to me I need it so bad Arc."

Ark's eyes widen while his dick was growing. He never thought his friend saw him in that way before. This could be another secret Ciara was hiding. Ark just watched as the moaning was faster as well as the sheets. All Arc could do is just watch. He wanted to touch himself but he was worried he would make a sound. "Yes that's it faster Arc. Keep thrusting your sword of flesh into my treasure cave and give me your white gold." After that Arc left the castle as if he stood there any longer he be all over her. He just hopped tomorrow will be better. On his way back Arc had to get rid of his throbbing boner. However he wanted to do it in more of a private place even if no one was around.

That's when he ran into Fizzwick the younger brother of his Warwick. He was not really surprised that Sir. Garick had a ten year old working for the knight school. He hoped that Fizzwick was to busy with Slobwick but it was not meant to be as Ark happened to make a noise. Frizzwick quickly looked and saw Arc. He quickly ran towards him leaving his pet Slobwick.

"Pleas don't tell Sir. Gareth"

"Don't worry about it. Your one of the cool ones. Besides i should not be up either but u could not sleep." Fizzwick soon seen the lump in Arc's pants and smiled. "I can help you with that sword in your pants."

"What?"

Fizzwick grabbed hold of Arc's bulging crotch. "This silly. I know that you are hard as steal."

"I know what you meant but I can manage."

"Oh come on I help my brother with his sword before he went to knight school. Now it is getting little tricky for to help him out but we still manage. However its been a while like three days without his dick in my mouth."

"So that's what he has been doing with his boners. Thought he did it himself somewhere or used his magic."

"Yah the magic of my mouth. Lets go to the spot where I take care of Warwick's sword."

With that they ended up in a storage room that looked it has not been used in awhile.

"Found this place while cleaning now drop your pants."

Arc did not need to be told twice and quickly did so while Fizzwick was on his knees getting ready to suck his dick.

"Cant believe I'm going to get sucked by a ten year old"

"Hey I'm almost eleven in a few months."

"Sorry can you please start."

"It be my pleasure."

Fizzwick started to suck away making Arc moan away. This was indeed the best feeling he has ever had. Well mostly because he stuck to jacking off as he had no clue how to even ask for a blow job. For Fizzwick he was glad he was sucking another dick and it seemed slightly bigger. While sucking away he was dealing with his own four inch dick in his pants. Fizzwick was soon was able to have all seven inches of Arc's dick in his mouth. Arc for one was impresses with Fizzwick's skills. It felt like Fizzwick was going bobbing faster and faster to Arc who had his eyes closed. The teen could no longer take it and started to face fuck the younger boy. Fizzwick did not mind as Warwick always face fucked him. However with Arc he did not start doing it when he was on edge. After a few more thrusts Arc was unloading his load into Fizzwick's mouth which the young boy gladly swallowed. Arc's cum tasted different from Warwick's cum and wondered if all cum tastes different. He wish he knew what his cum tasted like but right now he has nothing but dry ones. Fizzwick also wondered if Arc fucks his ass like his brother has been doing when they had more time. He hopes to find out some day if Arc is up for fucking some young boy pussy.

A few weeks later Arc attempted to borrow from the Princess. Once again in the room he heard the same moans and movement from Ciara. This time however Ciara saw Arc. Arc did not know what to do but just stand there.

"How long have you been here?"

"Um. Not long its not like I heard you moan my name or anything."

"Oh man you did hear haven't you? Now my other secret is out."

"Don't worry I don't blame you wanting this."

"So um why don't you join me then."

"Really, this is no trick or something?"

"No Arc its not."

Ciara soon tossed the sheets to the side reveling her naked body. Arc's dick quickly became hard. He quickly took his cloths off and jumped into her bed. The two started making out. Once the kiss broke she started to kiss her way down and for the first time she grabbed Arc's dick and slid it in her mouth. Arc's dick was bigger then her dreams. She did not know if she could suck the whole thing or even have it all in her pussy. Arc just moaned with one of his hands on the back of Ciara's head as she sucked away. Arc could tell this was her first time sucking a dick as Fizzwick was much better at this but he did not care. Every few bobs Ciara was getting better and better. Arc was getting closer on edge and he did not know if he should cum in Ciara's mouth or not.

"I'm about to shoot."

Ciara stopped sucking and quickly took his dick into her pussy. Arc thought he would prep her but her pussy was already was wet as his dick slid in with ease. Every inch sliding into her pussy Ciara moaned. Tonight Arc stole something that he can't get back and that's Princess Angelica's and his virginity. Ciara took it apon herself to ride his dick while her breasts bounces. Arc just laid there grabbing her breasts as they moaned. Ciara road Arc's dick faster and faster as her dreams where coming true. She soon leaned over and the two started making out while Arc took over thrusting into Ciara. The thrusting went faster and faster untul he was on edge once again. He had a feeling she wanted his cum inside of her do he let lose and shot his load. Ciara stood inside Arc as they rested.

"That was amazing."

"It sure was. Can I ask a stupid question."

"Ok."

"What is your actual name." "Its actually Angelica."

They both laughed. However they where not laughing when Princess can't be Ciara anymore or go to knight school as she ended up pregnant with Arc's baby.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this story. Please let me know what you thoughts are.


End file.
